1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio communication tags, and to a radio communication tag including a base sheet on which an antenna conductor is provided and an RFIC element mounted on the base sheet, the RFIC element including a connection terminal connected to the antenna conductor. The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing such a radio communication tag.
2. Description of the Related Art
For management of linen products such as uniforms, sheets, and the like, RFID tags (radio communication tags) are attached to some of such linen products. For this purpose, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-18629, for example, discloses a technique in which an RFIC chip is covered with resin. This technique allows the RFIC chip to be protected against stress and a solvent during cleaning.
With the technique described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-18629, however, because the covered portion has a great height, a user tends to feel discomfort when he or she touches the RFID tag with fingers. There is also a possibility that the covered portion may swell during cleaning depending on the type of the solvent, which causes a connected portion between the RFIC chip and the antenna to break.